A Match Made in Asgard
by Madame Cross Marian
Summary: Thora was not simple, despite popular belief. Loki knew this better than anyone, as he wasn't that complicated. Loki and Thora Odinson were a perfect match. But Loki is not Odinson. He doesn't think he ever was. Fem Thor, Lady Thor, Female Thor, Girl Thor, Rule 63, whatever you know her as, she's here.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Here we are again

-Story Start-

Many would like to say that Thora was a simple girl- it is my belief, however, that there is no such thing as a simple person. Ones you can read easier than others, yes- but never simple. And none knew this better than Loki Odinson- soon to be king if Asgard. With one slight issue. His little sister was first in line- and not at all ready for the role. Yet it gets worse.

Loki was not Odinson.

And Thora was not his sister.

But she was his wife.

-1-1-1-

When Loki was very young- the Aesir equivalent of five- he was given a sister. They were raised together, and cared deeply for each other as siblings. But as they grew older, it became more and more evident that Thora was the favored one in line for the throne. His little sister.

Despite this, they continued to care for one another- and at one point, of undefinable location, something snapped into place in both of them. Maybe at the same time, maybe at different, but it snapped none the less. They began to look at each other differently- with a different kind of love.

Thy were wed at the Aesir equivalent of 21.

This, of course, should have put an end to their problem- whichever got the throne, the other did as well. But along this path, Loki discovered something.

He was not Odinson.

He was Lauffeyson. In his mind, at least.

This fact began to slowly but surely eat away at him like a dead mouse being consumed by ants. Eating away at his heart, until all that was left was a cold carcass on the side of the road, even with the sun beating down on him. Perhaps because of this. Their coronation began to approach.

He would have his throne.

And he would earn it- as Lauffyson.

-Chapter End-

AN: Wooow, was that short! Well I guess that just means chapter two will come all the sooner. Maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Yay, chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed all, what, 300 words of that last chapter? Yeah, sorry for the shortness, but it just felt right to end it there. Hopefully this chapter will be longer ^.^

-Chapter Start-

General consensus stated that Thora was beautiful. All others were inclined to agree as well. Her hair was a fiery red that matched her temper, her eyes were the bluest blue to ever blue, and her small frame was petite yet still fairly muscled, while somehow remaining curvy. All of this in stark contrast to her husband.

Loki had dark black hair, cool green eyes, and ice pale skin (though Thora wasn't exactly sun kissed). He towered over her 5'1 and a very important 1/2" at a looming 6'2". Not that Loki minded- he needed to outclass her somehow, and he was physically scrawny. He couldn't imagine the blow his

self-esteem would take if she had turned out to be tall.

In short, they were a perfect example of "opposites attract". A perfect couple. You sure wouldn't believe otherwise if you saw them. They walked gracefully, arms linked, down the aisle. They bowed simultaneously.

"Thora Odindottir, so you swear to guard the nine realms?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to preserve the peace?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and pledge yourself only to the good of all the realms?"

"I swear."

"Then on this day, I, Odin, All-father, proclaim you-" he paused, as something had distracted him. Thora looked up, pleading with her eyes for him to continue. A look of horrified realization passed his face and her muttered to himself.

"Frost giants..." He began to storm off, and a pit sank deep in Thora's stomach.

It was the worst argument they'd had in years. Loki had stood by and watched. Eventually he began to pull Thora away lightly. With slight reluctance she turned to follow, before going into a quick, stormy march. The door slammed like thunder behind her.

-1-1-1-

Loki watched as his wife flipped over one of the banquet tables, still decorated with the festivities that would be no more. But that was alright, he thought. She would still turn out a queen. Just not in the manner she had awaited so long. For even in his dying heart, he retained a soft spot or two. She was lucky enough to be one of them.

Sif, Fandral, Hogan, and Volstagg all entered the hall.

"Redecorating, are we?"

"What's this!"

"I told you they'd cancel it!"

"We thought that was just you being your normal cheery self."

Volstagg looked genuinely offended at the food on the floor, and his head would not turn away from it. "All this food- so innocent, cast to the ground! It breaks my heart!"

Thora strode purposefully away from them to the other of the hall, and sat on the side ledge. Loki followed her calmly.

"It is unwise to be in my company right now, Loki."

"Who said was wise?" He kissed her forehead.

"This was to be my day of triumph," she lamented. She began to lean into him.

"It will come, in time," he paused. "If it's any consolation, I think you're right. About the Frost Giants, about Laufey, everything. If a few of them could penetrate the defenses of Asgard once, who's to say they won't try again. Next time with an army?"

"Exactly!" She proclaimed animatedly.

"But there's nothing we do with defying father."

Thora seemed to consider this for a moment, then looked to mjolnir, a new glint in her eye. Loki realized what she was thinking and appeared to grow concerned.

"No- stop there! I know that look!"

"It's the only way to ensure the safety of our borders!" She insisted as she stood abruptly.

"It's madness!"

"Madness?" Volstagg called from across the hall. "What sort of madness?"

"Nothing, Thora was only making a jest-"

"The safety of our realm is no jest. We are going to jotunheim."

-1-1-1-

"Come on, you are not going to let Loki and I take all the glory, are you?"

"What!?" Loki jumped.

"You are coming with me." She stated as if it were obvious.

"Yes, of course! I wouldn't let my wife march into Jotunheim alone! I will be at her side." He saved himself.

"And I."

"And I."

"And I. The warriors three fight together."

"I fear we'll live to regret this."

"If we're lucky."

-1-1-1-

"Run back home, little princess."

Thora stopped dead in her tracks. Loki paled.

"Damn." In one quick move Thora had knocked the Jotuns clear across the plaza with mjolnir. His companions reluctantly drew their weapons.

-1-1-1-

"Why did you bring us back!?"

"Do you realize what you've done!? What you've started!?"

"I was protecting my home!"

"You can not protect your friends. How can you hope to protect a kingdom?" He turned to his daughter's friends and gestured to Fandral. "Get him to the healing room!"

"There won't be a kingdom to protect if you're afraid to act!" Thora protested as her friends obeyed her father. Whatever the cost, the world must know that the new king of Asgard will not be held in contempt!"

"That's pride and vanity that talks! Not leadership! Have you forgotten everything I've taught you? What of a warrior's patience, cunning?"

"While you wait and be patient, the Nine Realms laugh at us! The old ways are done. You'd stand giving speeches while Asgard falls!"

"You're a vain, greedy, cruel girl!"

"And you are an old man and a fool!" The whole world seemed to stop at her words. Odin fell silent. When he spoke again, there was something terrifying beneath the calm of his words.

"A fool, yes! I was a fool to think you were ready!"

Loki took an imploring step towards Odin.

"Father-" he was stopped dead in his tracks at the look Odin sent him.

"Thor Odindottir... You have disobeyed the express command of your King. Through your arrogance and stupidity, you have opened these peaceful Realms and innocent lives to the horrors of war." The Allfather plunged Gungnir into Observatory's control panel. The turret turned, the Bifrost energy building along with Odin's rage. It fired as the Bifrost opened at the end of the platform, creating a portal behind Thor. Odin turned angrily to his daughter.

"You are unworthy of this Realm..." Odin ripped a disc off Thora's chest.

"...unworthy of your title..." He tore away Thora's cloak.

"...unworthy of the loved ones you have betrayed. I hereby take from you your powers." Odin extended his hand towards his daughter. Mjolnir went flying from her grasp into his hand.

"In the name of my father..." A finger of lightning came off the hammer and hit Thora, disintegrating the right arm of her armor and part of the chest piece.

"...and of his father before..." Another strike disintegrated the remainder of Thora's armor, including the cape and torn-away disc on the floor.

"I cast you out!" Odin thrust Mjolnir in front of him and with a crack of lighting Thora was hurled backwards into the open bifrost, and disappeared into the vortex.

-Chapter End-

Looks like a may actually finish this fanfiction... never done that before. Though I do keep taking breaks to make my cat wear leaves as hats, so you never know.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: HURRAY

Also, reply to Rei4 (guest): Yes, I did mean girl. I'm watching the movie, pausing, writing that bit, and playing again to move on to the next scene, so I forget to change things sometimes. I'm meaning to get around to it, but I have a very important calligraphy piece I've been commissioned for, and all my spare time and energy has been channeled towards this next chapter, so it's not exactly that high on my list, but I'll get to it :) Regarding Loki, it's not so much anger at Thora as anger at Odin which she happens to be in the path of, though he's still jealous. As we go throughout the story, however, I hope you'll notice that he will treat her more kindly than Thor in the movies. Especially when I get around to Thor 2, as I have plans for that after my planned Thora Avengers. I'm glad you seem to have enjoyed the story though, and hope you continue to do so ^.^

-Chapter Start-

"I think that was legally your fault."

"Get the first aid kit!" The young scientist, Jane Foster, turned to the girl she had just hit with her van. "C'mon, do me a favor and please don't be dead, okay? Open your eyes and look at me."

Thora's eyes fluttered open and she gazed confused and upset at the woman leaning over her.

"Woah. I could be lesbian for that."

Jane ignored her intern to quickly survey the area. Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Where did she come from?" She and Erik shared puzzled expressions. This shared gaze was broken as Thora sat up abruptly, sending Jane toppling backwards in surprise. She rose groggily to her feet and began to stumble around.

"Hammer..." The jumbled word came out as she searched the ground.

"Oh, yeah, we can tell you're hammered. It's pretty obvious..." The intern quipped.

"Erik, look at this..." A faint pattern was etched into the sand. "We've got to move fast, before anything changes."

She began to take pictures.

"We need soil samples, light readings, everything."

"Jane, we need to get her to a hospital."

"Not right now. It'll take too long. County's an hour away. We can drop her off after we're done here," She protested. Erik looked unconvinced. "Look at her, she's fine!"

"Father! Heimdall! I know you can hear me, open the bridge!" Thora was shouting at the sky. Her delicate brows furrowed, and the corners of her mouth turned down. She continued on in her ranting with broad gestures and clenched fists.

"...Okay, you and Darcy take her to the hospital, I'll stay here."

"I'm not leaving you alone in the middle of this dessert!"

"You!" Thora turned frustrated to them and pointed. "What realm is this?"

"It's alright friend, we're going to get you some help," Erik said, gently grabbing a hold of Thora's shoulder. She shrugged him off with a sharp, violent movement.

"Where am I!? Answer me!"

"Erik, just back away..."

Darcy began to draw her taser.

"You're in the desert outside of the town of Puente Antegio."

"What realm! Alfheim? Norheim?"

"Um...New Mexico?" Darcy replied, aiming her taser at the redhead. She scoffed.

"You dare threaten me with so puny-"

And thus was Thora's first experience in Midgard.

-1-1-1-

When Thora and Loki were children, it rarely snowed in Asgard. Thora hated the cold- nasty, goopy, lifeless snow and gray skies. But for some reason whenever these dreaded white puffs fell her brother could always be found outside, reading a book and looking more content than any other time you could ever see him. One day Thora decided to join him, in his usual spot, on a roof over-looking all of Asgard, or so it seemed at the time.

"Why are you always out here? Don't you wanna be inside, where it's warm?"

"The cold doesn't bother me."

"Come brother, join me and Sif at the training grounds."

"It silly for you two to be fighting like that. Women shouldn't fight."

"You take that back!"

"Never!"

Naturally the best option was to push him off the roof. Yet somehow after that it became a place of refuge for both of them. It's where one went when feeling neglected or depressed, or if they simply wanted some company. They knew the other would show up eventually. It was where they first realized they loved each other as more than siblings. It was where they first kissed. It was under that roof that they got married. It was where they sat together the morning of their coronation. It was the roof where everything went right. The roof where snow became beautiful.

That roof was gone now, out of her reach.

With this fading dream of memory she awoke to a strange place. And the only roof she could see was white tile.

-1-1-1-

Thora was given skinny jeans a little too long and a navy blue tank top a little too small, and she had never been more uncomfortable in her life. How strange, she thought, the feeling of wearing trousers. It didn't agree with her, and she vowed silently to herself never to do so again.

"Hey, sorry I tased you!" Darcy called as she entered the room. Thora turned her attention to the bifrost photos. Jane came up to her.

"What were you doing in that?"

"What does anyone do in the bifrost?"

"What exactly is the 'bifrost'?" Jane inquired. She wrote down the word "bifrost" in a notebook.

"This mortal form has grown weak," Thora stated, ignoring her. "I require sustenance."

Jane sighed. "Somebody get the 'mortal' a pop-tart."

-1-1-1-

"Now tell us exactly what happened to you last night. Maybe start with how you got inside that cloud," Jane inquired, notebook at the ready. Her expression was eager.

"Or how you could eat an entire box of pop-tarts and still be this hungry," Darcy added helpfully. Thora had indeed eaten and entire box of pop tarts, and was still going on her third plate at the diner. Jane shot her intern a withering look as Thora downed a cup of coffee. She looked down at the empty mug with a pleased expression.

"This drink, I like it!"

"I know, it's great isn't it?" Darcy assented. In response Thora hurled the cup at the ground.

"ANOTHER!"

Jane whipped around. "I'm going to pay for the cup!" She turned back to Thora.

"What was that!?"

"It was delicious. I want another."

"Then you could say so!"

"I just did."

"I mean ask for it, nicely!"

"I meant no disrespect."

"Alright, then no more smashing, deal?"

"You have my word."

"Good."

-1-1-1-

"I don't know nothing about satellites. But it was heavy. Real heavy. Nobody could lift it."

Thora looked up from her ham. She jumped up and ran over to him, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him around to face her, demanding to know where.

"About twelve miles east of here."

Thora grinned, her spirits soaring, as she quickly strode out of the diner.

"I wouldn't bother! Looked like the whole Army was coming in when we left!" He called after her. He was answered with a slammed door.

-Chapter End-

AN: IT IS DONE


End file.
